Yu-Gi-Oh! Requiem of Hopes
by MysteRay
Summary: What does it mean to be a duelist? Why does a duelist duel? Why do I duel? Because I made a promise. A promise made out of two dreams joined in the hope of a better tomorrow. NOTE: Revised slightly to include Prologue!
1. Prologue

A young man with auburn hair partially covering a severely disfigured face sat against a wall, breathing raggedly in broken intervals. What remained of his clothes were smoldering remains of tattered cloth, barely holding together by the seams. The body underneath was in a much worse condition.

A small boy sat opposite to the young man, looking over a card. The card illustrated a classic embodiment of the knight in shining armor with intricate artwork, detailed to the smallest noticeable feature visible to the human eye. As the boy changed the angle he was looking at the card, the knight seemed to move and shine in a different way.

* * *

Champion of Virtue - Hope

Monster | LIGHT | Rank 4 |ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2000

Warrior | Effect:

2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters

During the turn that this card is Xyz Summoned: This card cannot be destroyed or affected by card effects. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; draw 1 card and gain 1000 Life Points.

* * *

"Where did you get this," asked the boy, "And why are you giving this to me?"

The young man placed his hand on the boy's forehead. "It's easier to explain through my eyes, my memories. It'll be like a story. It all started…"

- The Story -

"Somewhere in a decrepit suburb where an old, downtrodden orphanage lay. The orphanage was inhabited by many little boys and girls, abandoned by the rest of the world. Most of them had lost their parents to the misfortunes of life, but one little boy never knew his parents. You see, that boy was born with a rare condition that left him with many health problems. His parents couldn't afford treatment so they decided to give him up for adoption, hoping that his new caretakers could. To the little boy's misfortune, the agency that took him in was very poor and nobody wanted to adopt a boy with such a terrible condition.

"Eventually, the boy became so sick that the agency was forced to get him treatment. They took him to a hospital for an operation, but because the agency had little money, the boy received the cheapest operation available. The operation worked, but it left the boy with a horribly disfigured face. Nobody would want the boy so the agency was forced to take care of him with no hope of getting him adopted.

Many caretakers thought it was a waste to save the boy's life. Without any caretakers to truly nurture him with affection, the boy grew cold and distant. He hated the world for its cruelty and had given up hope on living a normal life. Then everything changed.

"One day, a girl arrived at the orphanage. Her parents were common workers and had passed away like many others from disease. The girl caught the disease too, but she was strong enough to resist. Although she survived, she was left weak with many physical limitations and a significantly shortened lifespan. The world seemed evil, but the girl never lost hope, the hope that it might someday change. Her strength gave others strength, her endurance gave others endurance, and her hope gave others hope. Soon, everyone came to love the girl for her inspiration, everyone except the cold and distant disfigured boy.

"Because the girl had earned everyone's affection, the boy became extremely jealous of the girl and came to resent everything she did. The girl was hurt by the boy's resentment, and confronted the boy about it. But through the confrontation, the girl saw through the boy's cold exterior to see a damaged and lonely heart, much like her own. The girl felt a connection to the boy and tried to earn the boy's love too by spending time with him. At first, the boy was hesitant to let someone into his life, but the girl's persistence eventually broke through his cold heart and sowed the seeds of a true friendship. To everyone's surprise, the two soon became the best of friends.

"Although the two were friends, the boy still felt lonely since nobody else would be friends with him. As a way to help the boy get along with the other kids, the girl introduced the boy to the game of Duel Monsters so that he could have something in common with the other kids. Slowly, but surely, the boy started making other friends. The boy dreamed of one day becoming a pro so that he could change the world and make sure that nobody would ever have to suffer through what he had.

"But, nothing lasts forever. Shortly after, the girl's condition worsened and she began to lose control over her body. She had to go stay in the hospital so the doctors could try to figure out how to help her get better. But since the cost of treatment was too expensive for the orphanage to cover, the doctors never helped her, and she got worse. Eventually, she fell into a deep sleep and never woke up.

"Later, the boy found out that the girl had left him with an envelope. In it, she wrote him a final letter to say goodbye and enough money to finish his deck on the condition that he pursues his dream of becoming a pro and makes the world a better place…


	2. Chapter 1

- Duel Stadium -

Thousands of people were seated in the stadium, watching the spectacle of duels between the proctors and applicants unfold below. Jeremy had been assigned ticket 410 as duel number 409 was about to commence. Trying to gauge the skill level of the proctors here, Jeremy descended to the first floor to watch the duel. The proctor and applicant walked to opposite sides of the outlines of a duel field and proceeded to activate their respective duel disks to commence the duel.

"Duel!"

- Duel Start -

Proctor: 8000 LP (5/0/0) || Applicant: 8000 LP (5/0/0)

The proctor drew a sixth card to start his turn. "For this deck, the proctor commences the duel. I'll be setting up the field with key tactical placements to test your -"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted the applicant, "Just take your turn already. I'm already growing tired of this."

The proctor frowned at the applicant and proceeded to start his turn. "I activate Six Samurai United and normal summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki!"

* * *

Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki

Monster | WIND | *** | ATK: 200 | DEF: 2000

Warrior | Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from your hand. While you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card gains 1500 ATK.

* * *

"With its effect," declared the proctor, "I'll bring out Kagemusha!"

* * *

Kagemusha of the Six Samurai

Monster | EARTH | ** | ATK: 400 | DEF: 1800

Warrior | Tuner | Effect: When (exactly) 1 face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control is targeted by a Support Card, or Effect Monster's effect, you can change the target to this face-up card on the field, instead.

* * *

The proctor slid the two monster cards into his graveyard slot. "I tune them to synchro summon Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En!"

* * *

Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En

Monster | DARK | ***** | ATK: 2500 | DEF: 1400

Warrior | Synchro | Effect:

1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Six Samurai" monsters

Once per either player's turn: When your opponent activates a Support Card: You can negate its activation and destroy it. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

* * *

"Ha," remarked the applicant, "I can't believe you still use synchros. They're outdated just like your deck, old man."

"Might I warn you that proper conduct and behavior is a category you're being graded on?"

"That's only relevant if I lose the game, and with this hand, there's no way that'll happen."

"We'll see about that. I send Six Samurai United to the grave to draw two cards. Then I set two support cards and end."

Turn 2

Proctor: 8000 LP (4/1/2) || Applicant: 8000 LP (6/0/0)

Proctor Field:

Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En (5/2500/1400)

2 Set Support

Applicant Field:

None

"About time," commented the applicant, "I start off by activating Pot of Foolish Greed!"

* * *

Pot of Foolish Greed

Spell | Normal

Pay 1000 Life Points; draw 2 cards. Your opponent draws 1 card.

* * *

Applicant: 8000 - 7000 LP (5/0/1)

"I'll negate your card's activation."

The applicant smirked. "Fell right for the bait. Now I activate Night Shot on your first support card and chain Spell Copy to destroy your other one."

* * *

Night Shot

Spell | Normal

Target 1 Support Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Your opponent cannot activate the targeted card in response to this card's activation.

* * *

Spell Copy

Spell | Quick-Play

Activate only as a Chain Link 2 or higher. Target 1 Spell Card on the field; this card gains the targeted card's effect.

* * *

The proctor shrugged as his two set cards were destroyed. "You've managed to simplify the game state, but I still maintain formidable field presence."

"Formidable my ass," retorted the applicant, "I activate Card Replacement!"

* * *

Card Replacement

Spell | Normal

Pay 1000 Life Points: Target 1 card in your Graveyard; Banish the targeted card and add 1 card with the same name as the targeted card from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

Applicant: 7000 - 6000 LP (2/0/1)

The applicant removed a card from his graveyard slot and slid it into the banish slot. "I choose Pot of Foolish Greed and activate my second copy!"

Applicant: 6000 - 5000 LP (4/0/1)

"Then," continued the applicant, "I'll banish the three spells in my grave to bring out Master of Arcanum!"

* * *

Master of Arcanum

Monster | LIGHT | ******** | ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2000

Spellcaster | Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must first be Special Summoned by banishing at least 3 Spell Cards from your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can shuffle 2 Spell Cards from your Graveyard or Banished Zone to your Deck; draw 1 card OR destroy 1 card on the field OR Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck.

* * *

"Now," declared the applicant, "I activate its effect by returning both copies of Pot to my deck to destroy your Shi En!"

The spellcaster unleashed a wave of blue light onto the warrior, disintegrating the warrior into a shower of pixels.

"Then," continued the applicant, "Attack him directly!"

Proctor: 8000 - 5500 LP (5/0/0)

"I'll set one card and end," finished the applicant.

Turn 3

Proctor: 5500 LP (6/0/0) || Applicant: 5000 LP (2/1/1)

Proctor Field:

None

Applicant Field:

Master of Arcanum (8/2500/2000)

1 Set Support

"You've managed to maintain some field presence, but I maintain card advantage. I activate Cyclone."

* * *

Cyclone

Spell | Quick-Play

Target 1 Support Card on the field; destroy that target.

* * *

"Chain," responded the applicant, "With my set Spellbook of Wisdom. I declare Spells, preventing my monster from being destroyed by them."

* * *

Spellbook of Wisdom

Spell | Quick-Play

Target 1 face-up Spellcaster-Type monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects  
● It is unaffected by other Spell effects this turn.  
● It is unaffected by Trap effects this turn.

* * *

"Irrelevant, I banish the two samurai from my grave to summon Enishi!"

* * *

Enishi, Shien's Chancellor

Monster | LIGHT | ****** | ATK: 2200 | DEF: 1200

Warrior | Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 "Six Samurai" monsters from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster; destroy that target. This card cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect.

* * *

"I'll use its effect," stated the proctor, "To destroy your monster!" The samurai quickly charged across the field, and with one swift katana swish the spellcaster was slashed to pixels.

The applicant growled in frustration. "Lucky draw."

"Since Enishi can't attack, I'll set one card and end my turn."

Turn 4

Proctor: 5500 LP (3/1/1) || Applicant: 5000 LP (3/0/0)

Proctor Field:

Enishi, Shien's Chancellor (6/2200/1200)

1 Set Support

Applicant Field:

None

"I summon Arcanus Seeker."

* * *

Arcanus Seeker

Monster | LIGHT | **** | ATK: 1500 | DEF: 1200

Spellcaster | Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card: Target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add the targeted card to your hand.

* * *

"With its effect," explained the applicant, "I'll send Smashing Ground from my deck to the grave. Next, I'll discard Pot of Duality to return Smashing Ground to my hand and activate it."

* * *

Smashing Ground

Spell | Normal

Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the highest DEF.

* * *

"I'll respond with my set card: Warrior's Return!"

* * *

Warrior's Return

Trap | Continuous

Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. Until the End Phase of this turn: The monster cannot be destroyed by Support Cards. If the monster is destroyed: Destroy this card. If this card is destroyed: Destroy the monster.

* * *

"With this card," continued the proctor, "I'll bring back Shi En!" The samurai suddenly rose from the field. "And since the monster can't be destroyed by support cards, your Smashing Ground resolves without effect!"

"Damn it," muttered the applicant. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

Turn 5

Proctor: 5500 LP (4/2/1) || Applicant: 5000 LP (0/1/1)

Proctor Field:

Enishi, Shien's Chancellor (6/2200/1200)

Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En (5/2500/1400)

Warrior's Return

Applicant Field:

Arcanus Seeker (4/1500/1200)

1 Set Support

"I'll special summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan!"

* * *

Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan

Monster | EARTH | **** | ATK: 1800 | DEF: 500

If you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While you control 2 or more other face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF.

* * *

"I respond to your summon by activating Torrential Tribute!"

"Shi En negates!"

"Fine, I surrender!" shouted the applicant.

- Duel End -

Before the proctor could walk over and give the applicant the customary handshake after an official duel, the applicant ran out of the stadium. The proctor looked at one of the officials and shook his head. The official nodded in affirmation and started entering information into a nearby terminal.

Suddenly the overhead screen displayed 410, indicating that Jeremy's turn had arrived. Jeremy gulped as anxiety slowly crept over his body.

_That proctor destroyed the applicant. I hope I'll be able to do better._

Jeremy walked over to the field where the previous duel was held. The proctor greeted Jeremy with a smile. "I hope you're more well-mannered than the last applicant."

Jeremy laughed awkwardly. "And duel better too."

"Well, let's find out."

Both duelists activated their duel disks.

"Duel!"

- Duel Start -

Jeremy: 8000 LP (5/0/0) || Proctor: 8000 LP (5/0/0)

The proctor gestured for Jeremy to start. "I'm using a deck that will be on the offensive. In this duel, you'll be tested on how well you can anticipate my angle of attack and appropriately respond."

"Sounds simple enough." Jeremy drew his sixth card to start the turn. "I'll start by summoning Constellar Leonis and use his effect to bring out Constellar Sheratan!"

* * *

Constellar Leonis

Monster | LIGHT | *** | ATK: 1000 | DEF: 1800

Beast | Effect: During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon a "Constellar" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

* * *

Constellar Sheratan

Monster | LIGHT | *** | ATK: 700 | DEF: 1900

Beast | Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Constellar" monster from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

"Sheratan's effect activates," stated Jeremy, "Letting me add Constellar Kaust from my deck to my hand."

"Followed by a xyz summon I presume."

"Of course, but not quite the kind you might expect. I overlay the two to Xyz Summon Constellar Hyades! Then, I'll use it to chaos xyz evolution into Constellar Ptolemys Messier 7!"

* * *

Constellar Ptolemys Messier 7

Monster | LIGHT | Rank 6 | ATK: 2700 | DEF: 2000

Machine | Xyz | Effect:  
2 Level 6 monsters

You can also Xyz Summon this card by using 1 face-up "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, except "Constellar Ptolemys Messier 7". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials of this card.) You cannot activate this card's effect the turn you Special Summon this card this way. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return it to the hand.

* * *

"Most impressive, not many decks can xyz summon into such a high rank on the first turn."

"You did tell me to be prepared. I'll set two support cards and end."

Turn 2

Jeremy: 8000 LP (4/1/1) || Proctor: 8000 LP (6/0/0)

"I'll start off by playing XX-Saber Boggart Knight! Using its effect, I'll bring out X-Saber Pashuul!"

* * *

XX-Saber Boggart Knight

Monster | EARTH | **** | ATK: 1900 | DEF: 1000

Beast-Warrior | Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "X-Saber" monster.

* * *

X-Saber Pashuul

Monster | EARTH | ** | ATK: 100 | DEF: 0

Warrior | Tuner | Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: You take 1000 damage. You must control this card in face-up Defense Position to activate and to resolve this effect.

* * *

"Then," continued the proctor, "Since I control two X-Saber monsters, I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!"

* * *

XX-Saber Faultroll

Monster | EARTH | ****** | ATK: 2400 | DEF: 1800

Warrior | Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more face-up "X-Saber" monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.

* * *

"Wow," commented Jeremy, "You really weren't kidding around about this being an offensive deck."

"Just wait and see. I activate Natural Abundance."

* * *

Natural Abundance

Spell | Normal

Activate this card only if you control 3 face-up EARTH monsters. Draw 2 cards and gain 500 Life Points for each EARTH monster you control.

* * *

Proctor: 8000 - 9500 LP (4/3/0)

"Now," continued the proctor, "I'm going to tune Pashuul to Boggart Knight to synchro summon XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

* * *

XX-Saber Hyunlei

Monster | EARTH | ****** | ATK: 2300 | DEF: 1300

Warrior | Synchro | Effect:

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy up to 3 Support Cards on the field.

* * *

"I'll respond," declared Jeremy, "By activating Torrential Tribute chained by Xyz Immunity!"

* * *

Torrential Tribute

Trap | Normal

Activate only when a monster is Summoned. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

* * *

Xyz Immunity

Spell | Quick-Play

Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; attach this card as a Xyz Material to the targeted monster. It is unaffected by other card effects this turn.

* * *

"Clever, but not quite good enough. I chain Lifeforce Shield!"

* * *

Lifeforce Shield

Spell | Quick-Play

Select up to any number of cards you control: Pay 800 Life Points for each card selected; the selected cards cannot be destroyed this turn. Draw 1 card.

* * *

Proctor: 9500 - 7900 LP (4/2/0)

"I've at least survived the first assault."

"That you have. I'll use Faultroll's effect to bring back X-Saber Pashuul in defense. Next, I'll overlay Faultroll and Hyunlei to xyz summon Photon Streak Bouncer!"

* * *

Photon Streak Bouncer

Monster | LIGHT | ****** | ATK: 2700 | DEF: 2000

Machine | Xyz | Effect:

2 Level 6 monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effect, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

* * *

"Now our two monsters are evenly matched," said the proctor, "I'll set two support cards and end."

Turn 3

Jeremy: 8000 LP (5/1/0) || Proctor: 8000 LP (2/2/2)

Jeremy Field:

Constellar Ptolemys Messier 7 (R6/X3/2700/2000)

Proctor Field:

X-Saber Pashuul (2/100/0)

Photon Streak Bouncer (R6/X2/2700/2000)

2 Set Support

"I'll start off by activating Xyz Burst."

* * *

Xyz Burst

Spell | Normal

If you control a Rank 6 or higher Xyz Monster: Destroy all Set cards your opponent controls.

* * *

"I'll chain by activating Gottoms' Emergency Call!"

* * *

Gottoms' Emergency Call

Trap | Normal

If a face-up "X-Saber" monster is on the field: Target 2 "X-Saber" monsters in any Graveyard; Special Summon both to your side of the field.

* * *

"With this," explained the proctor, "I can bring back Hyunlei and Boggart Knight!"

Proctor Field:

X-Saber Pashuul (2/100/0)

Photon Streak Bouncer (R6/X2/2700/2000)

XX-Saber Hyunlei (6/2300/1300)

XX-Saber Boggart Knight (4/1900/1000)

"Next, I activate Constellar Formation to add Constellar Pollux from my deck to my hand."

* * *

Constellar Formation

Spell | Normal

Activate only if you control a face-up "Constellar" monster. Add 1 "Constellar" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Constellar Formation". You can Normal Summon an additional time this turn. You can only activate 1 "Constellar Formation" per turn.

* * *

"Preparing for another xyz summon I see."

"I normal summon both Pollux and Kaust and then overlay them to xyz summon Constellar Omega!"

* * *

Constellar Omega

Monster | LIGHT | Rank 4 | ATK: 2400 | DEF: 500

Beast-Warrior:

2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters

Beast-Warrior | Xyz | Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, face-up "Constellar" monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of Spell/Trap Cards.

* * *

"And that's not all," continued Jeremy, "I activate Xyz Treasure to draw three cards!"

* * *

Xyz Treasure

Spell | Normal

Draw 1 card for each Xyz Monster on the field.

* * *

Jeremy looked over the cards he drew and grinned. "Perfect, I activate Xyz Destruction!"

* * *

Xyz Destruction

Spell | Normal

Tribute 1 Xyz Monster you control with at least 1 Xyz Material; destroy 2 cards on the field.

* * *

"Using this card," stated Jeremy, "I'll tribute Omega and destroy your Bouncer and Pashuul!" The mechanical construct transformed into a mass of bright light. The mass of light shot out at the two targets causing them to shatter into millions of pixels.

"Now," continued Jeremy, "Ptolemys, attack Hyunlei!" The dragon-like construct unleashed a beam of light, vaporizing the warrior.

Proctor: 8000 - 7600 LP (2/1/0)

"Very impressive turn. You've managed to use every card perfectly to turn the duel around in your favor."

"Thanks, it's my specialty. Now, I'll detach a material from Ptolemys to return Kaust from my grave to my hand and set one card and end my turn."

Turn 4

Jeremy: 8000 LP (3/1/1) || Proctor: 7600 LP (3/1/0)

Jeremy Field:

Constellar Ptolemys Messier 7 (R6/X3/2700/2000)

1 Set Support

Proctor Field:

XX-Saber Boggart Knight (4/1900/1000)

"I -"

"I call priority to use my set card: Xyz Reborn, targeting Constellar Omega in my grave."

* * *

Xyz Reborn

Trap Normal

Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material.

* * *

The golden-plated mechanical construct reassembled itself onto the field.

"Interesting, I summon XX-Saber Ragigura."

* * *

XX-Saber Ragigura

Monster | EARTH | * | ATK: 200 | DEF: 1000

Beast-Warrior | Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you can add 1 "X-Saber" monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

* * *

"With its effect," continued the proctor, "I'll add XX-Saber Faultroll back to my hand and bring it onto the field again. Next, using its effect, I'll bring back Hyunlei. Then, I'll activate Primordial Growth by tributing Ragigura."

* * *

Primordial Growth

Spell | Normal

Tribute 1 EARTH monster you control; add 1 EARTH monster from your Deck to your hand then draw 1 card. That monster cannot activate its effect or attack this turn.

* * *

"Seems like quite a restriction."

"Don't be so sure applicant. A card can be worthwhile in other ways. With Primordial Growth, I'll add XX-Saber Faultroll from my deck to my hand and summon it. Now with three level six monsters, I'll overlay all of them to xyz summon Supreme King of Predators!"

* * *

Supreme King of Predators

Monster | EARTH | Rank 6 | ATK: 3000 | DEF: 2500

Beast | Xyz | Effect:

3 Level 6 EARTH monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with an ATK that is less than this card's ATK. During the turn this effect is activated: This card can attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters destroyed by this effect. During your End Phase: If this card did not destroy a monster by battle or effect: Destroy this card.

* * *

"Wait, that means -"

"I detach a material, destroying both of your monsters! Now, it can attack twice. Go XX-Saber Boggart Knight, attack him directly."

Jeremy: 8000 - 6100 LP (3/0/0)

Jeremy grunted in pain caused by the augmented reality sensors following the onslaught.

The proctor pointed at Jeremy. "Go Supreme King, attack him directly!"

Jeremy: 6100 - 3100 LP (3/0/0)

Jeremy stumbled back, barely able to stand as the massive barrage of damage overwhelmed his senses.

The proctor's mouth twisted into a sinister smile. "And finally, attack him one last time!"

Jeremy: 3100 - 100 LP (3/0/0)

Jeremy fell to his knees, barely able to stay conscious.

Gasping to breathe, Jeremy managed to form the words swirling in his head into coherent speech. "I …had no … idea… the sensors… were this strong."

"Seems like I was one hundred points short. Hmm, that's the first time summoning my ace wasn't able to one-turn-kill my opponent. Nonetheless, the duel goes on. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Turn 5

Jeremy: 100 LP (4/0/0) || Proctor: 7600 LP (1/2/2)

Jeremy Field:

None

Proctor Field:

XX-Saber Boggart Knight (4/1900/1000)

Supreme King of Predators (R6/X2/3000/2500)

2 Set Support

Jeremy gasped for breath as he drew his next card. Looking at it, he smiled. "I still have a chance to win. Since you have two set cards, I'm guessing one of those cards is a protection card in case I pull a Dark Hole or something. The other is likely something to disrupt my play. But just to be sure…"

Jeremy played the card he drew. "I activate Sudden Illumination."

* * *

Sudden Illumination

Spell | Normal

Target up to 3 set cards on your opponent's side of the field; your opponent reveals the targeted cards. Draw 1 card.

* * *

The proctor hesitantly revealed his set cards. "The left one is Extermination. The right one is Lifeforce Shield."

* * *

Extermination

Trap | Normal

Target 1 Special Summoned monster on the field; destroy that target and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the monster's ATK.

* * *

Jeremy took a moment to consider his choices. _Just as I thought. Lifeforce Shield isn't a concern, but Extermination… Omega's in the grave and wouldn't survive his next attack anyway. Anything else would be suicide… except for my ace card._

Jeremy took a deep breath. The pain from the previous turn was resurfacing. "I activate Constellar's Super Rebirth."

* * *

Constellar's Super Rebirth

Spell | Normal

Target 2 "Constellar" monsters in your Graveyard; add them to your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.

* * *

"With this card," explained Jeremy, "I'll return Pollux and Leonis to my hand. Then, I normal summon Pollux and use his continuous effect to normal summon Kaust. I overlay them both to xyz summon Champion of Virtue - Hope!"

* * *

Champion of Virtue - Hope

Monster | LIGHT | Rank 4 |ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2000

Warrior | Effect:

2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters

During the turn that this card is Xyz Summoned: This card cannot be destroyed or affected by your opponent's card effects. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; draw 1 card and gain 1000 Life Points.

* * *

"Interesting. I've never seen that card before in all my years here as a duel proctor."

"It's the only one of its kind. It was given to me by a close friend."

"It's quite powerful, but also quite a risky investment. Do you honestly believe one card can change the outcome of a duel, especially in a situation like this?"

"I believe in hope, and until I've lost everything, I won't stop believing. Now, I activate my card's effect!"

Jeremy: 100 - 1100 LP (4/0/0)

Jeremy placed his hand on the top of his deck, preparing to draw his card. And then… Jeremy's vision became blurry and his legs started convulsing. Unable to withstand the pain of the previous turn any longer, Jeremy collapsed.

- Duel End -

"The kid finally collapsed, after three high voltage shocks. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed the tampering." The proctor walked over to Jeremy and picked up the top card of his deck. "I can't believe it, the one copy in his whole deck."

* * *

Honest

Monster | LIGHT | 4 | ATK: 1100 | DEF: 1900

Fairy | Effect: During your Main Phase: You can return this card from the field to its owner's hand. During either player's Damage Step, when a face-up LIGHT monster you control battles: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; that monster gain ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the End Phase.

* * *

The proctor picked up the cards in Jeremy's hand. He briefly glanced at them. "Cardcar D, Cyclone, and Pot of Duality. Nothing game changing. Still, that card wouldn't have ended the duel, just given him a fighting chance."

The proctor then turned around and gestured for a nearby official to attend to Jeremy. He then walked away, tossing the card to the ground. He took out a cellphone and held it up to his head. "Another one down, as per demand."

- Stadium: Upper Level -

A muscular figure with white hair walked up to the edge of the rail. He was wearing a black hoody and shades, making his facial features almost unnoticeable.

"Interesting…"


	3. Chapter 2

- Dream -

A teenage boy sat on a chair next to a bed where a girl of around the same age lay. The boy had neck-length auburn hair, ruggedly shuffled, partially covering his brown eyes and a disfigured face. The girl had long, flowing vermillion hair and a pale complexion. Parts of her body were attached to various sensors, displaying data on her condition to nearby machinery. She was indefinitely placed on life-support after experiencing a severe full-system failure.

The attending doctor walked up to the boy and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder as a gesture of support and comfort. "I'll be blunt. We're doing our best with the limited amount of resources we're permitted to use with the funds your orphanage has provided. But to be realistic, her chances of survival aren't high. At best, she'll live on indefinitely in a comatose state with her basic critical brain functions intact, but the rest of her -"

"Yes, thank you doctor," cut in the boy, "I'm well aware of her situation. I just have to be her for her. I couldn't live with myself knowing that these could be her final moments and…"

"I understand son. You're welcome to stay as long as you need. I'll be monitoring her condition from the next room."

The doctor exited the room, leaving the boy alone. The boy clasped his hands together, placed them against his forehead and muttered under his breath.

"Please, Ali, I need you here with me. Please wake up…"

- Present -

"Wake up."

Jeremy felt something shaking him, prompting him to awaken. Jeremy's eyes opened to see a bright light shining on him from above. After a few seconds, his vision started clearing, transforming the blurry outlines of shapes into distinct objects. A person in a white lab coat was shining a flashlight onto Jeremy.

Jeremy abruptly sat up. He realized that he had been lying on a bed.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the makeshift clinic stationed next to the Regional Multipurpose Stadium where the tryouts for Northwestern Duel Academy were being held. Do you remember what happened?"

Jeremy quickly searched through his head, trying to reminisce over what could have led him to his present condition. "I remember dueling… Yes, I was dueling a proctor, and I remember feeling pain. The pain must've knocked me out… causing me to be disqualified."

"Yes, you were in the middle of a duel when you collapsed. These kinds of incidents are rare, but they do happen whenever the augmented reality system overloads the pain center. You don't seem to have suffered anything permanent, just a little trauma. Therefore, you're free to leave at your convenience. The tryouts are already over now, and your results should be ready. You can get your results at the front office of the second floor. Your belongings are on this nearby table."

"I see," replied Jeremy, "Thank you."

Jeremy gathered his belongings and left for the directed location. Walking through the sides of the stadium, Jeremy noticed that only a few officials and maintenance staff were around, taking down equipment.

"How long have I been out for?"

Jeremy took out his datapad from his backpack and checked the time. The datapad displayed 5:42.

"I should really hurry up. Ms. Grace must be worried sick by now."

Several minutes later, Jeremy arrived at the office. He walked inside the room to find two officials organizing paperwork. Upon seeing Jeremy walk in, one of the officials walked to a terminal.

"Name and id?" asked the official.

"Jeremy Castillo, four-one-zero."

The official took a few seconds to enter the data into the terminal. A moment later, the other official handed Jeremy a large envelope.

"Will that be all?" asked the first official.

"Yes, thank you."

Jeremy walked out the room and sat down on a nearby bench. He quickly opened the envelope and scoured through its contents. Most of it was advertisements for local tournaments and events. Then, Jeremy picked up the last page - the test results.

* * *

TEST RESULTS

Applicant: Jeremy Castillo

ID: 410

- Theoretical Test Results -

Basic Mechanics: 48/50

Card Knowledge: 32/50

Situations & Applied Rulings: 75/100

Written Portion: 88/100

Total: 263/300

Grade: Exceptional - 85th Percentile

Required: Exceptional - 95th Percentile

- Practical Test Results -

Deck Construction: 65/100

Performance: 85/100

Total: 150/200

Grade: Above Average - 68th Percentile

Required: Exceptional - 95th Percentile

Final Decision: Fail

* * *

Upon reading the final decision, Jeremy became disheartened. The moment seemed surreal, but the paper was right there, clutched in his hands. Jeremy took a deep breath and took out his datapad, double-checking with the official decision the academy would send through email to confirm the results. Opening his inbox, Jeremy noticed three new messages.

- Mail -

3 New Messages!

* * *

1. Sender: Duel Proctor id:17

Subject: Admittance Decision and Test Results of Applicant id:410

We regret to inform you that have not passed the Northwestern Duel Academy Practical Examination on July 17th of the year 2047, C.E. In correspondence, your application for Direct Early Admittance to the Academy has been denied for this Fall Semester. You may still apply to other non-affiliated Academies or apply for admittance next year. The Office of Admissions would like to wish you the best of luck on your future endeavors!

Cordially,

Mark A. Waters

Dean of Admissions, Office of Admissions

Northwestern Duel Academy

* * *

2. Sender: Duel Masters Association

Subject: Join Now!

Looking for that finishing touch for your deck? Looking for what to expect from the current metagame? Looking for ways to become unlock your ultimate potential as a duelist? Look no further! We of the Duel Masters Association wish to extend to you the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to fulfill all your dueling needs and more! We offer personal instructors, the most extensive strategy guides, and an unmatched collection of rare and powerful cards! All these can be yours for five easy payments of $19.99! Call now and receive a discount offer from one of our dedicated recruiters! Don't be a bust, be the best!

CALL NOW!

1-800-DUEL-NOW

* * *

3. Sender: Unknown

Subject: Ignore Your Test Results

Don't worry about who I am. That's a minor detail. What's important is that I know who you are and what you seek. You're disappointed with your test scores, and you want a second chance to get into the Academy, but I can give you something even better. If you're interested, go to:

1615 Park Plaza Ave.

The recreational park next to the Steinway River.

Between 10:00PM to 1:00AM

Regards,

Anonymous

* * *

- Present -

Jeremy rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't misreading the message.

"I can't believe this. How would anyone have access to my personal datapad id without me knowing?"

Jeremy considered his options.

_No matter what, I need to make it in this year. I could barely afford to pay the application fee once, I can't afford to have to again. I could try to enter a major tournament and try to convince someone to sponsor me, like I originally planned… but I didn't think I'd do so badly at the tryouts… I should at least consider this proposal, no matter how untrustworthy it seems. It's settled then._

- Later at the Park -

Jeremy arrived at the designated location. In front of him was a large rink surrounded by an obstacle course. A figure in a white hoodie stood in the middle.

_That must be the person who messaged me._

Jeremy walked towards the person. When the person noticed Jeremy approaching, he pulled out a duel disk.

"So you decided to show up. You must be running out of options."

"Are you the person who sent me the message?"

"Yes, but on someone else's directions. My name is Blake, anything beyond that is irrelevant. What Is relevant is why you showed up. Tell me, what is it that you seek?"

"The message you sent me, it said you could give me something better than what I wanted."

"The reason anyone decides to go to a school dedicated to dueling is to go pro. I can help you with that."

"Wait, are you saying that…"

Blake pulled out a letter from his side pocket, and showed it to Jeremy. "This document contains all the credentials required for a person to apply to join the pro circuit."

Jeremy stared at the document in disbelief. "How did you get something like this?"

"I have connections. You can have it on one condition - defeat me in a duel!"

"A duel? Is this some kind of joke? Why would you duel me for something that valuable if you're not getting anything in return."

"I have my reason. So, do you accept or do you decline."

Jeremy felt uneasy about the situation. It didn't make any sense. Something was wrong. However, despite the apprehension emanating from his better judgment, Jeremy's desperation sank in. "Fine, I'll do it."

Both duelists activated their duel disks and simultaneously declared, "Duel!"

- Duel Start -

Jeremy: 8000 LP (5/0/0) || Blake: 8000 LP (5/0/0)

"You can have the first move," stated Blake.

"Alright. I'll start by playing Constellar Gredi! It'll let me special summon Constellar Kaust."

"I'll chain," responded Blake, "By activating Maxx "C"!"

* * *

Constellar Algiedi

Monster | LIGHT | **** | ATK: 1800 | DEF: 700

Spellcaster | Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand.

* * *

Constellar Kaust

Monster | LIGHT | **** | ATK: 1600 | DEF: 1400

Beast-Warrior | Effect: This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field; activate 1 of these effects.

● Increase that target's Level by 1.

● Reduce that target's Level by 1.

* * *

Maxx "C"

Monster | EARTH | ** | ATK: 500 | DEF: 200

Insect | Effect: You can activate this effect during either player's turn by sending this card from your hand to the Graveyard. This turn, each time your opponent Special Summons a monster(s), draw 1 card. You can only activate "Maxx "C"" once per turn.

* * *

Constellar Algiedi emerged onto the field in a spiral of light followed by Kaust. Blake drew a card due to the special summon.

"I'll use Kaust's effect," announced Jeremy, "To increase the level of Algiedi and itself by one. Then, I overlay them to xyz summon Constellar Pleiades!"

* * *

Constellar Pleiades

Monster | LIGHT | Rank 4 | ATK: 2500 | DEF: 1500

Warrior | Effect:

2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand.

* * *

"And I'll draw another card due to Maxx C!"

"I'll set one support card and end."

Turn 2

Jeremy: 8000 LP (3/1/1) || Blake: 8000 LP (8/0/0)

Jeremy Field:

Constellar Pleiades (R5/X2/2500/1500)

1 Set Support

Blake Field:

None

"I'll just set one monster and one support card for the turn."

Turn 3

Jeremy: 8000 LP (4/1/1) || Blake: 8000 LP (6/1/1)

Jeremy Field:

Constellar Pleiades (R5/X2/2500/1500)

1 Set Support

Blake Field:

1 Set Monster

1 Set Support

"I'll start by activating Cyclone on your set support!"

"Chain," declared Blake as his set support card revealed itself, "With Emergency Teleport!"

* * *

Emergency Teleport

Spell | Quick-Play

Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck. During the End Phase this turn, banish that monster.

* * *

"With this," explained Blake, "I can special summon Psychic Voyager from my deck in face-up defense!"

* * *

Psychic Voyager

Monster | EARTH | *** | ATK: 0 | DEF: 1500

Psychic | Effect: If this card is banished from your field or your Graveyard: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your Deck or Banished Zone to your hand.

* * *

"Fine. I'll activate Future Xyz!"

* * *

Future Xyz

Spell | Continuous

Reveal 1 Xyz Monster in your Extra Deck; send the Xyz Material Monsters that are listed on that Xyz Monster Card from your Deck to the Graveyard. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation: Special Summon the Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck and attach this card to it as a Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as a Xyz Summon.)

* * *

"With it," elaborated Jeremy, "I'll reveal Constellar Beehive to send another Constellar Algiedi and Constellar Pollux from my deck to the grave. Then, I'll activate Constellar's Super Rebirth to return those two targets to my hand. Since I haven't normal summoned yet, I'll do just that and bring out Pollux, followed by Algiedi. Then, I'll overlay them together to form Constellar Omega!"

* * *

Constellar Pollux

Monster | LIGHT | **** | ATK: 1700 | DEF: 600

Warrior | Effect: During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

* * *

Constellar Omega

Monster | LIGHT | Rank 4 | ATK: 2400 | DEF: 500

Beast-Warrior | Xyz | Effect

2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, face-up "Constellar" monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of Spell/Trap Cards.

* * *

Jeremy Field:

Constellar Pleiades (R5/X2/2500/1500

Constellar Omega (R4/X2/2400/500)

"Now," declared Jeremy, "Omega, attack Psychic Voyager!"

The mechanical construct unleashed a spiral of blinding light, obliterating the psychic in a shower of pixels.

"And Pleiades," continued Jeremy, "Destroy his set monster!"

The warrior skillfully started twisting its halberd and then slashed through the set monster, causing it to flip over as Serene Psychic Witch before it was immediately destroyed.

* * *

Serene Psychic Witch

Monster | EARTH | *** | ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1200

Psychic | Effect: When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 Psychic-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your Deck. During the next Standby Phase: Special Summon the monster removed from play by this effect.

* * *

"Witch's effect triggers," stated Blake, "Letting me banish Esper Girl from my deck."

"That'll be it for this turn."

Turn 4

Jeremy: 8000 LP (2/2/2) || Blake: 8000 LP (7/0/0)

Jeremy Field:

Constellar Pleiades (R5/X2/2500/1500)

Constellar Omega (R5/X2/2400/500)

Future Xyz

1 Set Support

Blake Field:

None

"Not bad. Now Witch lets me special summon my banished Esper Girl!"

* * *

Esper Girl

Monster | EARTH | ** | ATK: 500 | DEF: 300

Psychic | Tuner | Effect: When this banished card is Special Summoned: Banish the top card of your Deck, face-down. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add the banished card to your hand.

* * *

"And since Esper Girl was just special summoned from the banished zone," continued Blake, "I can banish the top card of my deck face-down. Next, I'll summon Silent Psychic Wizard!"

* * *

Silent Psychic Wizard

Monster | EARTH | **** | ATK: 1900 | DEF: 0

Psychic | Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can select 1 Psychic-Type monster in your Graveyard; banish it. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Special Summon the banished monster.

* * *

"Using its effect," stated Blake, "I'll banish Psychic Voyager. And since Voyager is banished, I'll use its effect to add another Silent Psychic Wizard from my deck to my hand! Now, I'll tune Psychic Wizard and Esper Girl to synchro summon Eminent Psychic Guardian!"

* * *

Eminent Psychic Guardian

Monster | EARTH | ****** | ATK: 2000 | DEF: 1400

Psychic | Synchro | Effect:

1 Psychic-Type Tuner + 1 or more Psychic-Type non-Tuner monsters

Once per either player's turn: You can banish 1 Psychic-Type monster from your field or Graveyard; negate the activation of a card that would target or destroy a Psychic-Type monster(s) and increase this card's ATK by half the ATK of the banished monster until the End Phase.

* * *

"Upon resolution of the summon," explained Blake, "Esper Girl's effect activates, letting me add the face-down banished card to my hand. Then, Silent Psychic Wizard brings back Psychic Voyager in face-up defense."

"I'll respond to the summon," declared Jeremy, "By activating the effect of Pleiades! I detach a material from it to bounce your synchro back to the extra deck!"

"Not quite," responded Blake, "I discard Time Escaper to banish my synchro until my next standby phase!"

* * *

Time Escaper

Monster | EARTH | ** | ATK: 500 | DEF: 100

Psychic | Effect: You can discard this card and target 1 face-up Psychic-Type monster you control; banish it until your next Standby Phase. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.

* * *

"Finally," continued Blake, "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Turn 5

Jeremy: 8000 LP (3/2/2) || Blake: 8000 LP (4/1/2)

Jeremy Field:

Constellar Pleiades (R5/X1/2500/1500)

Constellar Omega (R5/X2/2400/500)

Future Xyz (1 Turn)

1 Set Support

Blake Field:

Psychic Voyager (3/0/1500)

2 Set Support

"I activate Xyz Destruction by tributing Pleiades to destroy your two set cards!"

* * *

Xyz Destruction

Spell | Normal

Tribute 1 Xyz Monster you control with at least 1 Xyz Material; destroy 2 cards on the field.

* * *

"I respond by activating Phase Shift!"

* * *

Phase Shift

Trap | Normal

Banish 1 Psychic-Type monster you control; banish 2 cards on the field.

* * *

"With it," explained Blake, "I banish Voyager to banish both your support cards!"

"Chain," declared Jeremy, "With my set Xyz Reborn! This brings back Pleiades and attaches itself to it as a material!"

* * *

Xyz Reborn

Trap | Normal

Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material.

* * *

Blake remained unfazed. "Irrelevant. Since Voyager was banished again. I'll use its effect to add a second Time Escaper from my deck to my hand."

"Enter battle phase," declared Jeremy, "Now Omega, attack him directly!"

Blake: 8000 - 5600 LP (5/0/0)

Blake grunted from the damage dealt by the attack. "Since I've taken battle damage while I control no other cards, I can bring forth Messenger of Hades - Gors! With it, I get a token with attack and defense equal to the damage I've taken."

* * *

Messenger of Hades - Gors

Monster | DARK | ******* | ATK: 2700 | DEF: 2500

Fiend | Effect: When you take damage from a card your opponent controls: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You must control no cards to activate and to resolve this effect. When Special Summoned this way: Activate the appropriate effect, based on the type of damage.

● Battle Damage: Special Summon 1 "Messenger of Hades Token" (Fairy-Type/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK ?/DEF ?). Its ATK and DEF are each equal to the amount of Battle Damage you took.

● Effect Damage: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of damage you took.

* * *

Blake Field:

Messenger of Hades - Gors (7/2700/2500)

Messenger of Hades Token (7/2400/2400)

"Fine. Now, Pleiades, attack his token!"

The warrior charged at the fairy and sliced it into a shower of pixels.

"Finally," concluded Jeremy, "I'll activate Xyz Treasure to draw two and end by setting one support card."

* * *

Xyz Treasure

Spell | Normal

Draw 1 card for each Xyz Monster on the field.

* * *

Turn 6

Jeremy: 8000 LP (2/2/1) || Blake: 8000 LP (5/1/0)

Jeremy Field:

Constellar Pleiades (R5/X1/2500/1500)

Constellar Omega (R5/X2/2400/500)

1 Set Support

Blake Field:

Messenger of Hades - Gors (7/2700/2500)

"Now, my banished Eminent Psychic Guardian returns to the field. I activate Miracle Synchro by banishing Silent Psychic Wizard, Time Escaper, and Esper Girl from my graveyard to synchro summon Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

* * *

Miracle Synchro

Spell | Normal

Pay 2000 Life Points. Reveal 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. Banish the Synchro Material Monsters that are listed on the Synchro Monster from your field or Graveyard; Synchro Summon the Synchro Monster.

* * *

Blake: 5600 - 3600 LP (4/2/1)

* * *

Thought Ruler Archfiend

Monster | DARK | ******** | ATK: 2700 | DEF: 2300

Psychic | Synchro | Effect:

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can pay 1000 Life Points; negate the activation of a Support Card that targets exactly 1 Psychic-Type monster and destroy it.

* * *

"I'll respond to the summon," stated Jeremy, "By detaching one material from Pleiades to bounce your Archfiend!"

"I'll discard another Time Escaper to save my Archfiend! Then, I activate Psychic Feel Zone to return my banished Time Escaper and Esper Girl to my grave to special summon Space Time Manipulator in face-up defense!"

* * *

Psychic Feel Zone

Spell | Normal

Select 2 of your banished monsters (1 Psychic-Type Tuner and 1 Psychic-Type non-Tuner), return them to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck in face-up Defense Position, whose Level equals the total Levels of the returned monsters.

* * *

Space Time Manipulator

Monster | LIGHT | **** | ATK: 0 | DEF: 0

Psychic | Synchro | Tuner | Effect:

1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster

When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 banished monster from either player's Banished Zone. Once per turn: You can target any face-up Synchro Monsters you control and declare a Level; change the Level(s) of the targeted monster(s) to the declared level.

* * *

"With its effect," stated Blake, "I'll declare four. Then, I tune the two together to synchro summon a second Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

Jeremy became surprised. _Why would he do that? He's sacrificing a much more versatile monster for one with a slightly higher attack? Could the life gain be really that important for him?_

"Now," declared Blake, "Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack his Pleiades!"

Jeremy stepped backwards as the psychic demon devoured the warrior, becoming luminescent as the warrior's life force was converted to life points.

Jeremy: 8000 - 7800 LP (2/1/1)

Blake: 3600 - 6100 LP (2/2/0)

"Next," continued Blake, "Gors, attack his Omega!"

"I'll respond," declared Jeremy, "By activating my set Dimensional Prison!"

* * *

Dimensional Prison

Trap | Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that monster; banish that target.

* * *

The demon tried to pierce the construct with its katana, but a vortex appeared in front of it, causing the demon to run into the vortex before it disappeared.

"A minor loss. I'll set one card and end," stated Blake.

Turn 7

Jeremy: 7800 LP (3/1/0) || Blake: 6100 LP (1/1/1)

Jeremy Field:

Constellar Omega (R5/X2/2400/500)

Blake Field:

Thought Ruler Archfiend (8/2700/2300)

1 Set Support.

"I activate De-Xyz by returning Omega to my extra deck to bring back Algiedi and Pollux."

* * *

De-Xyz

Spell | Normal

Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Xyz Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.

* * *

"Next, I overlay the two to form Constellar Beehive!"

* * *

Constellar Beehive

Monster | LIGHT | Rank 4 | ATK: 2400 | DEF: 800

Machine | Xyz | Effect:

2 Level 4 "Constellar" monsters

Once per turn, during either player's Damage Step, when a "Constellar" monster you control battles: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; that monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

* * *

"Enter battle phase," continued Jeremy, "Now, Beehive, detach one material and attack his Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

Jeremy Field:

Constellar Beehive (R4/X2 - X1/2400 - 3400/800)

Blake grimaced as the psychic demon was decimated by the machine.

Blake: 6100 - 5400 LP (1/0/1)

"Then," stated Jeremy, "I'll set one support card and end."

Turn 8

Jeremy: 7800 LP (1/1/1) || Blake: 6100 LP (2/0/1)

Jeremy Field:

Constellar Beehive (R4/X1/2400/800)

1 Set Support

Blake Field:

1 Set Support

"I activate my set card, Psychic Trigger by banishing Space Time Manipulator and Eminent Psychic Guardian."

* * *

Psychic Trigger

Trap | Normal

Activate only while your Life Points are lower than your opponent's. Select 2 Psychic-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Banish them and draw 2 cards.

* * *

Looking at the cards he had just drawn, Blake grinned. "Finally, my strategy is ready. First, my banished Thought Ruler Archfiend returns to the field during my standby phase. Next, I activate Night Shot to destroy your set card!"

* * *

Night Shot

Spell | Normal

Target 1 Set Support Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Your opponent cannot activate the targeted card in response to this card's activation.

* * *

"Now," continued Blake, "I activate Synchro Reborn to bring back my second Thought Ruler Archfiend."

* * *

Synchro Reborn

Spell | Normal

Target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon it.

* * *

Then it dawned on Jeremy. A Xyz Summon.

"I have two level eight monsters on the field," stated Blake, "So I'll overlay the two to summon Embodiment of the Cosmos - Desolation!"

* * *

Embodiment of the Cosmos - Desolation

Monster | DARK | Rank 8 | ATK: 3000 | DEF: 2000

Fiend | Xyz | Effect:

2 Level 8 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 card on the field and 1 monster in your Banished Zone; Banish the targeted card and Special Summon the monster from your Banished Zone, ignoring any summoning conditions. This card gains 500 ATK for each card in your Banished Zone.

* * *

Blake Field:

Embodiment of the Cosmos - Desolation (R8/X2/3000 - 5000/2000)

Jeremy stood still, in awe of the card before him. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"I detach one material," declared Blake, "To banish your monster and bring back Eminent Psychic Guardian! Now, with your field clear, both my monsters will attack your life points directly!"

Jeremy stood helpless as Blake's monsters charged at him.

"Eminent Psychic Guardian, telekinetic overcharge!"

Jeremy: 7800 - 5800 LP (1/0/0)

The pain reminded Jeremy of the duel he had with the proctor, but this time, it was more than just augmented. This time, it felt real. Suddenly, Jeremy felt a sickling sensation rising from his stomach. Jeremy closed his eyes and immediately fell to his knees and coughed up the contents of his stomach. After the sensation faded, Jeremy opened his to see that the ground below him was stained with fresh blood.

"What the hell?"

Blake's face twisted into a savage smile. "And now, Desolation, destroy him!"

Jeremy tried to cover himself from the attack, but the force of the assault connected, knocking Jeremy hard into the ground behind him.

Jeremy: 5800 - 800 LP (1/0/0)

Jeremy lay motionless on the ground. His eyes were slowly closing as the last vestiges of consciousness gradually slipped away… Then, a voice resonated throughout his.

"_Don't give up hope…_"

"Wha… who said that?"

"_With me by your side, there's always a chance. Don't give up hope…_"

Jeremy promptly opened his eyes and sat up. Upon seeing Jeremy regain consciousness, Blake grimaced. The duel was still ongoing. Jeremy stood up to continue on.

Blake became frustrated. "That will be all for my turn"

Turn 9

Jeremy: 800 LP (2/0/0) || Blake: 6100 LP (2/2/0)

Jeremy Field:

None

Blake Field:

Embodiment of the Cosmos - Desolation (R8/X1/5000/2000)

Eminent Psychic Guardian (6/2000/1400)

"It all comes down to this. I summon Constellar Sombres."

* * *

Constellar Sombres

Monster | LIGHT | **** | ATK: 1550 | DEF: 1600

Fairy | Effect: You can banish 1 "Constellar" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Constellar" monster from your Graveyard to your hand. This effect of "Constellar Sombres" can only be used once per turn. Once during the Main phase in which you have used the first effect: You can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster as an additional Normal Summon. Once during the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: Reduce the Tributes to Normal Summon a "Constellar" monster by 1.

* * *

"Now," continued Jeremy, "I'll use the effect of Sombres! By banishing Algiedi from my grave, I'll return Constellar Kaust to my hand and then summon it! I'll overlay the two to summon Champion of Virtue - Hope!"

* * *

Champion of Virtue - Hope

Monster | LIGHT | Rank 4 |ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2000

Warrior | Effect:

2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters

During the turn that this card is Xyz Summoned: This card cannot be destroyed or affected by card effects. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; draw 1 card and gain 1000 Life Points.

* * *

"Your ace monster I see. It won't be enough to win by itself."

"Which is why I'll activate its effect! I detach Sombres from Hope to draw one card and gain one thousand life points!"

Champion of Virtue - Hope (R4/X2 - X1/2500/2000)

Jeremy: 800 - 1800 LP (2/1/0)

Jeremy picked up the top card of his deck and looked at it. "Perfect. I activate Xyz Overcharge!"

* * *

Xyz Overcharge

Spell | Normal

Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; detach all Xyz Materials from the monster and increase its ATK by the ATK of the detached Material(s). The targeted monster can attack an additional time for each Xyz Material detached. If the targeted monster destroys a monster by battle this turn: Draw 1 card.

* * *

"By detaching Kaust, Hope gains Kaust's attack points!"

Champion of Virtue - Hope (R4/X1 - X0/2500 - 4300/2000)

Blake grunted. "That still won't be enough!"

"We'll see. Enter battle phase. Hope, attack Eminent Psychic Guardian!"

The warrior raised its sword towards the sky causing a blinding aura of light to emit from the sword. Then, the warrior charged at the Psychic monster and slashed it in half, unleashing an enormous burst of energy, decimating everything in its path.

Blake: 6100 - 3800 LP (2/1/0)

"Overcharge lets me draw one card," stated Jeremy, "Next, Hope, attack Desolation!"

"What? My monster is stronger than yours!"

"Not after this - I discard Honest from my hand during the damage step to increase Hope's attack by your monster's attack!"

* * *

Honest

Monster | LIGHT | 4 | ATK: 1100 | DEF: 1900

Fairy | Effect: During your Main Phase: You can return this card from the field to its owner's hand. During either player's Damage Step, when a face-up LIGHT monster you control battles: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; that monster gain ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the End Phase.

* * *

Champion of Virtue - Hope (R4/X0/4300 - 9300/2000)

"No!"

The warrior's sword shone with blinding radiance as it pierced the demon's heart, causing the demon to shatter into a torrent of pixels.

Blake: 3800 - 0

WINNER

Jeremy

- Duel End -

"No, this can't be possible. How could I have lost. Everything was going perfectly…"

Suddenly, the Xyz card on Blake's duel disk rose into the air and dissipated. Then, a card materialized in Jeremy's hand. It was completely blank.

Blake's face contorted into an expression of horror. He immediately turned around and frantically tried to run off. Before he could get far, a dark figure appeared in front of Blake, causing him to fall backwards.

Blake struggled back, trying to get away from the figure. "Please, let me go! I swear, I'm not worth it!"

The figure looked down at Blake. "You knew the terms of the contract when you took the card. Now, you must pay for losing it."

"No, please don't -"

Before Blake could finish, the figure placed a hand on Blake's forehead. The figure simply stood there for a moment. Then, he lifted his hand, causing Blake to fall backwards onto the ground.

Jeremy ran up to confront the figure. "Hey! What're you doing?"

Before Jeremy could catch up, the figure disappeared. Jeremy stopped, astounded by the events that had just transpired. Jeremy turned to Blake, a motionless figure spread on the ground. His eyes were wide open, but instead of seeing his pupils, Jeremy only saw a vacant white. Before Jeremy knew what to do, a voice called out from behind him.

"Hey! Dueling this late at night is disturbance of peace. I can have you locked up for -"

Jeremy turned around to see a uniformed man approach him. When the man turned to look at Blake's lifeless body, he cusped his hand around his mouth in shock. He then turned to Jeremy.

"What did you do…"


	4. Chapter 3

- Detention Center -

Jeremy sat on a bench attached to a wall, inside an old, desolate cell. The clamor of chatter from nearby officials kept him from sleeping for the last dozen hours or so. Jeremy lost track. He had been placed in here ever since the incident at the park. Jeremy sat calmly and reminisced over the events that had transpired just a while ago.

- Flashback -

Jeremy turned to Blake, a motionless figure spread on the ground. His eyes were wide open, but instead of seeing his pupils, Jeremy only saw a vacant white. Before Jeremy knew what to do, a voice called out from behind him.

"Hey! Dueling this late at night is disturbance of peace. I can have you locked up for -"

Jeremy turned around to see a uniformed man approach him. When the man turned to look at Blake's lifeless body, he cusped his hand around his mouth in shock. He then turned to Jeremy.

"What did you do…"

"I - I didn't do anything! We were just dueling and then someone appeared out of nowhere, he just - I - I'm not sure how to explain it -"

"You dueled on public property way past curfew, and somehow this boy here is like this… I'm reporting you to sector security."

"Wait, please no! I didn't do anything!"

The man remained unconvinced. "Stay where you are and don't move your hands! I have a Taser, and I'll use it if I have to!"

Jeremy stayed in place as the man started talking into his cellphone. Moments later, an ambulance and a few police cars arrived at the scene.

- Present -

"And here I am," muttered Jeremy to himself, "Locked in a cell, caught up in who the hell knows what…"

Then, a rusty screech resonated throughout the area. It was the sound of rusted gears grinding together as the only entrance and exit into the area opened.

"I wonder who that could be…"

Jeremy stood up and walked up to the cell wall, trying to look past the metal bars to see what was going on. A brief exchange between the officials and a new, commanding voice ensued, proceeded by a series of footsteps. A moment later, a man in a dark uniform stood in front of Jeremy's cell.

Jeremy stared at the man in silence. He had a short, well-trimmed dark-brown hair, and an imposing stature. What caught Jeremy's eye the most was the sleek, metallic gray duel disk strapped on the man's right arm.

"Jeremy Castillo?"

"Yes, that's me," promptly answered Jeremy.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I was caught at the scene of the incident."

"Not quite. Your involvement in the incident was easily determined by reverse-coding the structural sequences of your duel disk's main projection system."

Jeremy only stared at the man with a confounded expression.

"In layman's terms," explained the man, "I can use the augmented reality recording system in your duel disk and truncate all the visual effects to get an idea of what the background setting looked like. From doing so, I determined your innocence in the matter."

"So then why am I here?"

"Why do you think you're here? Anything unusual occur during the incident that might warrant your continued detention here?"

"I… I saw… I can't exactly explain what I saw…"

The man smiled. "Not in your present state, but the important thing is you did see what you think you saw. You're not delusional Mr. Castillo so far as your psychoanalytic profile can indicate."

"So you know what happened then?"

"Yes, but not to a satisfactory extent. You're still here because I need you to answer some questions for me. If your answers are satisfactory, I can grant you immediate release."

"I can try."

"Why were you two dueling?"

"I originally planned on making it into duel academy, but my scores weren't good enough. Somehow, he was able to get ahold of my network id and contact me, telling me that he can help. I have the email on my datapad."

"I see. I'll have my men verify this later. Why exactly do you think he singled you out?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any special cards?"

"Special cards? What does that have to -"

Then Jeremy remembered what happened to the card Blake was using when he lost the duel. Jeremy quickly rummaged through his deck box and found the card he was searching for. He took it out of the box and showed it to the man.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Upon seeing the card, the man's eyes widened in fascinated awe. Then, the man turned to address Jeremy.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A blank card, but it wasn't always blank. Somehow, when I won the duel, it became blank, and I inherited it."

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with the phenomenon actually. Is there another card of interest in your possession?"

"Card of interest? I have a rare card, but I don't know how valuable someone might find it." Jeremy took out his ace card and showed it to the man. "It was given to me by a friend."

"I see. So you don't know where it came from? How it was made?"

"I've been told that her father designed it for her."

"Hmph. Can you tell me what your friend's name is?"

"Alison Parker."

The man took out his datapad and quickly pressed a series of keys into it. A moment later, the man turned to address Jeremy again.

"She was the daughter of Maria and Brian Parker, civil workers. Both passed away from disease during Outbreak F-25. His father is notable for having won a few regional tournaments when he was younger. Although there's no mention of him ever co-oping with either Kaiba Corporation or Industrial Illusions. No mention of him ever designing a card either. What's more, the card has no traceable design ID."

Jeremy became confused. "But the card functions in the duel disk's programming. It must have been properly programmed by someone!"

"Yes, it must have. Hacking into the database or programming a card to pass all the verification measures in a duel disk is almost impossible. Kaiba Corporation's failsafe designs are on par with government encryptions."

"So how is it possible for the card to not have any design origin? It couldn't have appeared out of thin air…"

"No, not from thin air. It's not from this world, or rather, not this specific world."

"What? I don't follow."

"I don't expect you to. Your answers were satisfactory so I'll try to clear the confusion for you. The man that challenged you to a duel - he possessed a special card, much like yours. They're called 'Numbers' and they're untraceable in the database because officially speaking, they doesn't exist. The reason he challenged you to a duel was because he wanted to take possession of your Number card. Only through defeating you in a duel with a Number card of his own could he do so."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"You've seen strange things last night. Things most people would dismiss as impossible. The Numbers are the main reason. Or at least, they're the driving force in our world. They might seem like simple cards to most people, but the truth is much more sinister and convoluted. Much more than that, I can't say. Moving on. Since you've answered my questions well enough, I'll give you two choices. You can either decide to forget everything I've told you and everything that's happened to you so far and continue on with your life on the condition that you leave possession of both those cards to me. Or you can keep those cards and come with me, into a world you never knew existed."

"Why are those my only two choices? Why can't I just keep the cards and walk out of here? You said that I was proven to be innocent!"

"Yes you were, but I have yet to disclose that information to the officials in charge of this facility. As far as they know, you're a killer. In your present situation, I have power over what happens to you. However, I see potential in you so I'm offering you a choice instead of forcefully taking the cards from you."

Jeremy growled in frustration at the predicament he was in. "These cards, I can't just part with them, especially not Hope. I made a promise that I can't break…"

"So it looks like you've made your choice then."

After a minute or so of silence, Jeremy nodded in affirmation. "I guess so. I've made my choice. I can't part with that card so I'll come with you."

The man sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Why do they always do things the hard way? Fine, you're coming with me then into a much larger and more sinister world…"


End file.
